He is Mine
by Smithback
Summary: Harry es rechazado por sus compañeros al ser elegido como cuarto campeón del torneo de magos, mientras que Hermione disfruta de dicho rechazo. Traducción autorizada por Romantic Silence.


Ésta es una traducción de la historia con el mismo nombre,'He is mine' o lo que es lo mismo, 'Él es mío'. Cuya autora es Romantic Silence

; una maravillosa autora, si saben inglés, ella es una de las mejores para leer sobre ésta pareja.

La traductora, yo, Smithback, les desea una buena lectura. Gracias.

.

Harry estaba completamente solo.

Cuando el Cáliz de fuego escupió su nombre, su destino fue sellado. Los estudiantes lo creían un tramposo y un fraude que quería toda la atención para si mismo. Nadie reconoció la verdad, que él no había colocado su nombre en el fuego, nadie, ni siquiera su propia casa, los tan clamados nobles grifindor, pudieron reconocer que él no decía mentiras. Las otras casas, especialmente Sliterin , se burlaban y lo ridiculizaban en cada momento, derrumbando así, el poco autoestima que Harry había tan frágilmente construido a través de los años en los que había estado en Hogwarts. No ayudaba tampoco, que incluso Ron, su primer amigo, lo rechazase.

Solo ella, Hermione Granger, permanecía como el único pilar de apoyo para Harry. Hermione comenzó a repudiar a los demás alumnos cada vez que veía el amargo resentimiento escondido en lo profundo de los verdes ojos de Harry. Hermione había visto lo destrozado que Harry había quedado cuando lo anunciaron como el 4° campeón. Por los siguientes días, Harry había caminado con un lento y nervioso andar, una vez más, temeroso por su vida. Él había intentado esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos debajo de una mascara de enojo y determinación; sin embargo, no podía engañarla a ella. Le hería el corazón el verlo tan lleno de desesperanza.

Aún así, hubo algunos beneficios por el aislamiento de Harry. Podría decirse que era perversa, pero se revelaba a tan solo ser el consuelo de Harry. Ella disfrutaba de cómo los atormentados ojos de Harry se iluminaban cuando ella se acercaba. Harry le parecía un pequeño y perdido corderito llorando y clamando por su cuidadora. Harry se anclaba a ella temeroso de que ella lo abandonase si el la dejase ir.

¿Acaso era despreciable por gustarle tanto la influencia que ella ejercía sobre él? ¿Era ella una terrible persona por seguir saboteando su relación con Ronald, al plantar semillas de duda en la cabeza del mas joven de los hombres Weasley, cada vez que ella le decía a Harry que ella iba a "Hablar con Ron!? Ella quería a Harry para ella. Él le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

El único obstáculo para poseerlo por completo eran sus tontos sentimientos por Cho Chang. A veces olvidaba que Harry era un adolecente normal; por supuesto que iba a tener un interés sexual hacia una mujer físicamente atractiva. Aún así, Hermione sentía lástima por los sentimientos de Harry hacia la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Era realmente dudoso que ella alguna vez le correspondiese. Era bien sabido que Cedric y ella estaban juntos últimamente.

Afortunadamente, Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer para tener a Harry. Ya tenía su confianza, sería fácil tener todo lo demás.

Era la noche previa a la primera prueba. Lo encontró en un aula vacía, practicando el hechizo convocador que habían escogido para combatir el dragón. Su expresión mostraba su fiera determinación escondiendo la duda instalada en su corazón.

"Harry." Lo llamó suavemente Hermione. "deberías descansar un poco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "NO puedo, Hermione, la prueba es mañana y necesito estar listo."

"estás mas que listo, Harry. Si te fatigas demasiado, no tendrás energía para actuar bien mañana."

Harry frunció el ceño aquejadamente, bajó la varita, deteniendo la práctica ante sus palabras. "Bien, supongo que es simplemente que estoy nervioso."

Hermione sonrió, se acercó a él, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "Lo entiendo, pero cansarte innecesariamente no te ayudará."

Harry rió suavemente, y asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón, no sé lo que haría sin ti, Hermione. Me haz ayudado mucho, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente."

"Es mi deber. Después de todo, ¿quién si no yo, cuidaría de ti?"

Sus ojos viajaron del objeto con el que estaba practicando, hacia ella. Ante su imagen, Hermione pudo ver como él se sonrojaba. Era adorable.

"¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Te sientes mal?" Preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que ese no era el caso. Hermione dio un paso más cerca de él. La holgada blusa de Hermione se resbaló ligeramente, revelando la cremosa piel de su hombro.

"¡estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" Respondió Harry, rápidamente. "¿No tienes frío?"

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "No, creo que los hechizos para calentar fueron puestos temprano; aún hace bastante calor, ¿no crees?" Hermione removió su cola-de caballo, que cubría su pecho y parte de su hombro; dejando a la vista de Harry, el cuello desnudo y la parte superior de su pecho expuesta por la camisa desabrochada. Era claramente visible la ropa interior debajo de la camisa.

Y-yo ciertamente tengo algo de calor," admitió Harry. "Quizá deba irme a la cama.

"Aún es temprano, Harry. Apenas pasan de las siete."

"Bueno, soy soy un campeón, después de todo, necesito descansar, para mañana."

Su respiración se agitaba entre más se acercaba ella, mientras que Harry, apenado, miraba al piso con culpabilidad. Hermione encontró atractivo ver a un dulce y tímido Harry. Se sintió como un cazador observando a su presa, antes de atacar. Ante ese pensamiento, Hermione pasó la lengua por sus labios, distraídamente; causando una pausa en la respiración de Harry.

"Harry" susurró ella con voz sensual. Ella tomó su mano y lentamente pasó la punta de sus dedos por su brazo.

"¿Q-Que?" preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

"¿Confías en mi?"

"Cla-Claro, Hermione."

Una sonrisa de triunfo subió por su cara."Bien." Hermione lo tomó firmemente, lo empujó hasta que llegaron al suelo; el sobre ella y las manos de Hermione seductoramente posadas en su cuello. Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, sus miradas posadas en el otro.

Hermione podía ver confusión y deseo en el rostro de él. Era tal y como ella lo había esperado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Harry cediera a su lujuria. Los besos de Harry eran torpes, sin embargo, en vez de que esto la decepcionase, la hizo mas feliz; Harry era como la fruta recién cortada que Eva había consumido, tentadoramente pura y prohibida.

Hermione le permitió la entrada a la serpenteante lengua de Harry. Las habilidades de Harry, no estaban refinadas, sin embargo, esto la complació inmensamente. Hermione gimió, encantada con la forma en la que sus lenguas se mezclaban y peleaban por el dominio; del cual, al final fue ella la ganadora.

Hermione, aunque inexperta, se guiaba por sus instintos y su habilidad para adaptarse, lo que le facilitó tomar el control y tomar a Harry.

Las manos de él llegaron hasta su camisa, sus dedos deslizándose por su piel. Hermione sintió una sensación recorrerle toda la columna, mientras Harry subía tomando sus senos, sus carisias eran toscas y rudas, no obstante, una vez más, ella disfrutaba de los inexpertos toques provistos por Harry.

¿Acaso era extraña o anómala? Realmente no le interesaba mucho; Hermione estaba demasiado perdida en el éxtasis como para analizarlo.

"¿Me deseas, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione, una vez se separaron en busca de aire, ambos jadeando por la previa intimación.

Harry, la observó, aún aturdido, asintió. "te deseo, Hermione." A lo que ella sonrió perversamente. Lo tomó de la cara y lo acercó a ella. Ésta vez ella tomó el control desde el principio, rodeando con la lengua la de él; mientras él gemía de placer.

"Dilo, que eres mío." Hermione se alejó un poco para verlo directo a los ojos. Retándolo a decir lo contrario.

"Soy tuyo." Respondió Harry de inmediato.

Hermione paseó sus manos por el cabello del chico mientras descansaba su frente sobre la de él. Se quedaron ahí, haciéndose compañía en el solitario salón, sus respiraciones eran la única interrupción del silencio. Mientras descansaba su frente con la de él. Hermione podía escuchar el suave y rítmico latir del corazón de Harry, mientras disfrutaban del resplandor de su previo encuentro, el ritmo del corazón de Harry comenzó a compasarse con el de ella. Hermione sonrió complacida.

_Es mío__._

Notas de la traductora: sé que si no son mexicanos no entenderán esto, pero…

2 de Octubre no se olvida.


End file.
